


At the End of the World

by Rennie1265



Category: Chronicles of Narnia, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slightly AU; drinking; crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie1265/pseuds/Rennie1265
Summary: Two legendary salts share a drink prior to departing on the tide.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	At the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a crossover challenge for the Yahoo group The Black Pearl Sails back in 2004. Some minor revisions here. Unbeta'd, mistakes are my own. This is my first attempt at posting here so please bear with me as I dip my toe back in the waters of writing. Usual disclaimers: not for profit, used with affection but no permission. Recognizable characters belong to the Mouse and to the late C. S. Lewis.
> 
> The End of the World is, indeed, a real pub on the north shore of the Thames near Tilbury Fort downriver from London. Whilst I have had a pint or two within its aged walls, I never did set eye upon a Pyrate and a Talking Mouse.

_ At the End of the World _

It was an ancient building, its oak blackened with age, the whitewashed walls gleaming in stark contrast under the late sun. The inn had sagged over the centuries; there was not a true angle to be found in its entire being, giving it a jaunty whimsical mien. The small diamond window panes had warped over time, as was the habit of glass to flow downward under the pull of gravity. Inside the dark interior, the ceilings were low, giving tall men reason to hunch down in reflex. Even the wide fireplace and chimney breast showed the passage of many years, scarred by countless signatures and carved scribings. A survivor, the old inn stood proudly, a place outside of time.

The two individuals ensconced in the chimney nook were comfortably passing the time in idle conversation, wetting down their throats with the heavy, dark ale the tavern was known for. They were a most peculiar pair, by anyone's standards. The first was a slender man garbed flamboyantly, his long black hair a wild tangle of braids and beaded strands held back with a faded red head scarf. Although at rest, he gave off an air of restless motion, accented by extravagant hands and exotic kohl-lined eyes flashing in counterpoint to his speech. Observing him, one would likely think, "Now, _that_ is what a pirate should look like."

The other figure was equally exotic, if unexpected. He was covered in meticulously kept fur, an elegant gold filet and curling feather placed rakishly over one pink-lined ear, giving height to his small frame. He took a swig from his tankard and delicately cleaned a touch of foam from his long whiskers, his dandified appearance negated somewhat by the well-used rapier resting against the bench, his long grey tail wrapped tidily around it.

"...the water was sweet, and that is how I came to find the Utter East. I had dreamed of finding it all my life, and, after all our adventures aboard the Dawn Treader had come to an end, I had to part from my comrades and journey on to my destiny," the speaker ended his tale.

"I know what you're saying. Only thing I ever wanted was my Black Pearl and to get her back from those what betrayed me and stole her. It took ten years and I had to break a curse from the old Aztec gods to do it but she is mine again." He contemplated the interior of his tankard after draining the last mouthful of ale. "How's about another round, eh, mate?" he enquired of his drinking companion. "It would be my round, after all."

"That is most generous of you, sirrah, a noble gesture indeed," the reply came from the elegant mouse. "The day is almost done. The morning tide will come soon enough to take us to whatever awaits beyond,"

"To the East," said the one.

"To the Horizon," said the other.


End file.
